Drago
by Ocee
Summary: Ta mère est sans cesse effrayée, ton père essaye tel un désespéré de récupérer sa fierté et toi… toi tu n'aimes pas autant que tu l'aurais cru évoluer du côté obscur. Te pavaner, ridiculiser Potter et Weasley… ça c'était la belle vie ! Mais tuer ? xX scène du manoir POV Drago Xx


**Drago**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> personnages et univers appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas une seule petite noise pour l'écriture de cette fiction ) Les phrases en italique et entre guillemets ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tirés de la version française du tome 7.

**Résumé** : Tu ne vois que désolation et tristesse. Ta mère est sans cesse effrayée, ton père essaye tel un désespéré de récupérer sa fierté et toi… toi tu n'aimes pas autant que tu l'aurais cru évoluer du côté obscur. Tu ne te reconnais plus. Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas autant de plaisir que Crabbe et Goyle à torturer tes camarades ? Pourquoi les sortilèges impardonnables ne t'amusent pas du tout ? Te pavaner, te divertir en faisant renvoyer ce balourd de Hagrid, ridiculiser Potter et Weasley… ça c'était la belle vie ! Mais tuer ?

**Note** : je ne sais plus trop quand m'est venue l'idée de ce texte, j'en avais écrit une bonne partie à l'époque. C'est la lecture d'un texte de LITS qui me l'a rappelé la semaine dernière je crois donc je l'ai dépoussiéré… fini je ne crois pas… je ne sais pas. J'avais prévu une ou deux autres parties mais peut-être ne verront-elles jamais le jour. C'est l'emploi du « tu » qui me fait douter. J'avais commencé en l'écrivant à la troisième personne du singulier, j'ai essayé de poursuivre comme ça mais ça ne me plaisait plus, je ne savais plus où m'arrêter, ça manquait de quelque chose. Alors, je me suis dit « pourquoi pas le "tu"? ça a marché pour Narcissa ! pourquoi pas pour cet autre Malefoy ? ». Et voilà donc le résultat…

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong> **to escape…**

Le regard perdu dans les lueurs du feu de cheminée, tu écoutes ton père à contre cœur. Tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il te dit, à quoi bon l'entendre encore une fois ? Mais tu ne peux pas te soustraire à ses recommandations, tu n'en as pas la force. Fut un temps où l'explication en aurait été simple : l'insubordination n'a jamais convenu à Lucius Malefoy. Et toi, Drago Malefoy, redoutais plus que tout de t'attirer ses foudres. Mais aujourd'hui, si tu serres les mâchoires pour l'écouter, ce n'est pas par peur, non, pas plus que tu n'es intimidé par sa prestance. Aujourd'hui, c'est pour ne pas le blesser. Oh ! bien sûr, trotte toujours aussi dans ton esprit cette idée de ne pas le décevoir, certes. Mais tu es adulte désormais, tu as le droit de faire tes propres choix. Tu as le droit de te rebeller, de lui dire que tu n'as que faire de ses balivernes, qu'il ne sert à rien de se voiler la face… que tu aurais préféré être ailleurs à cet instant. Oui, tu as le droit… tu pourrais… mais tu te dois de maintenir les apparences que ton père aime tant. Tu te dois d'être à ses côtés, de le soutenir, de ne pas l'abandonner… Tu le dois à ta famille, à l'amour que tes parents t'ont toujours porté et…

La porte du grand salon s'ouvre sur ta mère, elle-même suivie par un étrange cortège.

_« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_ demande ton père.

_« - Ils prétendent avoir capturé Potter, dit Narcissa de sa voix glacée. Drago, viens là. »_

Au nom de Potter, un sentiment désagréable s'est emparé de toi mais tu te lèves à la demande de ta mère et t'avances malgré toi vers ce que tu pressens être un oiseau de mauvaise augure.

_« - Alors, mon garçon ? »_ te presse l'être infect qu'est Greyback.

Sans enthousiasme, tu observes le prisonnier.

_« Son visage […] énorme, rose et luisant, chacun de ses traits déformé […] Ses cheveux noirs […] jusqu'aux épaules et une ombre entoura[n]t sa mâchoire.[…]_

_- Eh bien, Drago ? demand[e] Lucius […], avide de savoir._

_- C'est lui ? C'est Harry Potter ?_

_- Je ne… je n'en suis pas sûr […]_

_[Tu te tiens] à bonne distance de Greyback et [paraît] avoir aussi peur de poser les yeux sur Harry que Harry [craint] de croiser [ton] regard._

_- Examine-le attentivement ! Rapproche-toi ! »_

L'insistance de ton père te répugne mais tu ne peux pas t'écarter délibérément et refuser de les aider, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est Potter pour toi face à ta famille ? face à tes parents ? à ta mère ? Tu déglutis avec difficulté mais t'interdis de la regarder. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle lise l'appréhension dans ton regard, tu ne veux pas qu'elle pense que tu puisses ne serait-ce qu'envisager de les laisser tomber.

_« - Drago, si nous livrons Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout sera pardo… »_

Le lycanthrope interrompt ton père et tu regardes ce dernier prendre les commandes et examiner Potter. Cela t'arrange. Tu ne veux pas être mêlé à cette affaire. Tu es en vacances, n'est-ce pas censé être une période de repos, de plaisir ? Si on t'avait dit qu'un jour, tu détesterais à ce point vivre chez toi, tu ne l'aurais pas cru. _« Tout sera pardonné._ » Tu as presque envie de rire de dépit à ce que ton père s'apprêtait à dire. Tu n'y crois pas, n'y crois plus. Tu…

_« - […] Drago, viens là, regarde bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »_

À contre cœur, tu te penches au-dessus du visage de ton meilleur ennemi. Vas-tu le dire ? Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais tu n'y arrives pas. Tu dois même serrer tes poings pour empêcher tes mains de trembler. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement affirmer que, oui, c'est bien Potter, puisque tu n'as aucun doute là-dessus ? Comment pourrais-tu en avoir alors qu'un simple coup d'œil t'a appris que Weasley et Granger font partie du groupe d'intrus ? alors que ces yeux verts n'ont d'égal, même perdus au milieu d'un visage bouffi ? Il te suffit d'approuver. Même un simple hochement de tête suffirait. N'est-ce pas censé résoudre tous vos problèmes ? Alors pourquoi quelque chose t'en empêche ?

_« - Je ne sais pas, [dis-tu], et [tu retournes] vers la cheminée devant laquelle [ta] mère, debout, [t'observes]. » _

Tu fais ton possible pour ne pas laisser paraître tes émotions alors qu'elle prend ton relais, fidèle à elle-même lorsqu'il s'agit de te délivrer d'une situation qui te met mal à l'aise. Tu vois bien qu'elle s'interroge, qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tu te montres si réticent à coopérer. Ou peut-être sait-elle mieux que toi ce qui te retient. Tu aimerais avoir les réponses à tes questions, mais tout ce à quoi tu arrives à penser est que tu ne veux pas être là.

Tu croyais… tu croyais que la suprématie des Malefoy à laquelle tu avais été habitué depuis ton enfance serait décuplée avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Comme à la bonne vieille époque_, avait dit ton père. Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu avais imaginé. La belle époque, c'était ça ? Vraiment ?

Avant, quand ce _Maître_ n'était pas là, vous meniez la belle vie. Tu étais le fils gâté d'une famille puissante qui dirigeait les autres à la baguette grâce à sa fortune et à l'influence qu'elle lui procurait. Et maintenant ? Alors que vous étiez censés être à la tête du monde, l'élite au côté du grand Seigneur ? Qu'avez-vous de différent d'elfes de maison ? Rabaissés sans cesse par ce _Lord_. Moqués à la moindre occasion par les autres Mangemorts qui recherchent ses faveurs. Tous des vautours qui veulent vous déloger. Votre place en haut de la hiérarchie n'était-elle pas censée être acquise ? La moindre erreur remet tout en question, même si vous n'en êtes pas responsables. « _Tout sera pardonné_ ». Vous en êtes donc là, à mendier un pardon ? de la _clémence_ ? _vous_, les Malefoy ?

Ce nouvel ordre ne te plaît pas du tout. Tu ne vois que désolation et tristesse. Ta mère est sans cesse effrayée, ton père essaye tel un désespéré de récupérer sa fierté et toi… toi tu n'aimes pas autant que tu l'aurais cru évoluer du côté obscur. Que ce soit ici ou à Poudlard, tu ne te sens plus à ta place. Tu ne te reconnais plus. Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas autant de plaisir que Crabbe et Goyle à torturer tes camarades ? Pourquoi les sortilèges impardonnables ne t'amusent pas du tout ? Te pavaner, te divertir en faisant renvoyer ce balourd de Hagrid, ridiculiser Potter et Weasley… ça c'était la belle vie ! Mais tuer ?

Tu n'as pas pu tuer Dumbledore, même si c'était pour redorer l'honneur de ta famille, pour sortir ton père d'Azkaban et de la disgrâce. Et maintenant… maintenant on te demande de livrer Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! C'est comme si on te demandait de le tuer. On te demande de le tuer ! Es-tu prêt à avoir la mort de tes camarades d'école sur la conscience ? Il y a plus qu'un pas entre te moquer d'eux, les rabaisser au rang que tu crois – que tu croyais ? – être le leur et les tuer… il y a un gouffre.

Ton estomac se crispe alors que la voix de ta mère retentit. Elle a reconnu la Gryffondor. Une nouvelle fois, tu es pris à parti mais n'as pas la force de te retourner.

_« - Regarde, Drago, n'est-ce pas cette dénommée Granger ?_

_- Je… peut-être… oui. »_

Que peux-tu dire d'autre ? Tu n'es pas un assassin et ne veux pas le devenir. Tu ne le veux pas ! Mais tes parents ne sont pas idiots. Toutes les pièces du puzzle sont sous leurs yeux, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps…

_« - Drago, regarde-le, c'est bien le fils d'Arthur Weasley ? Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?_

_- Oui, [répètes-tu], le dos tourné aux prisonniers. C'est possible. »_

Tu as l'impression de ne pas reconnaître ta propre voix. Cela fait-il de toi un faible, un lâche ? Est-ce un crime de préférer la vie dorée que tu avais avant ? Oui, tu es né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche – tu t'en rends bien compte à présent – mais cela t'allait très bien. Pas comme cette vie lugubre, cette vie de peur…

Tu n'espères plus qu'une chose, qu'on te sorte enfin de là.


End file.
